


Ancestry

by KR Grim (KR_Grim)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Grim/pseuds/KR%20Grim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diary excerpts from the founder of the Blood Anonymity movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestry

**From the Journal of Acheron Bloodblade**

 _THE 6TH BILUNAR PERIGEE OF THE 4TH DIM SEASON’S EQUINOX_

“Mutant”, they’d called me. “Poison Blood”, they’d said. I, the greatest and most terrifying troll they’d ever seen. I, who even made the Grand High Motherfucking Subjugglator pause in his quest to seek the truth. I, the most ruthless of the Vigilanterrorists yet uncaptured by the Ruffiannihilators and their Archeradicator backup. It’s fucking insulting is what it is.

I knew what I was going to be when I was younger. Oh, couldn’t stop myself from knowing. I had bragged to my dear friend Ovissia Phlegethia, may her soul torment Dualscar and his pet Mindfang forever, had outright shouted to the world that I would be the best of the best. That I would serve Her Imperial Condescension in the Threshecutioner squads. And for a while, I did.

I was, however, too good at what I’d done. And too ambitious. Eager to prove myself, struggling with the power that had been thrust upon me, I made my fatal mistake. To prove to my blue-blooded commander that the color of one’s blood didn’t matter, and to prove my red affections for the lovely Redglare were positively beyond the most heart-wrenching crimson imaginable, I had challenged the bastard to a duel. My sickle beheaded him, but in the heat of combat, he had spilled my blood.

My abhorrent, cherry-red blood.

 _THE FIFTH BILUNAR PERIGEE OF THE THIRD DARK SEASON’S EQUINOX_

This journal must never be found, I now realize. It contains far too much evidence of “treasonous thought”, as determined by our so-called “just” Legislacerators. Ha! What know the bulk of them of justice? If any one of them had even a tenth the understanding of my beloved Redglare, it would be more than the entirety of Alternian society combined.

But I must allow this journal to come to light as well, I realize. For without it, I would not present so much as an iota of caliginous interest to the Highblood, whose tar-colored passions I crave as much as the fire-red passions of Redglare. I feel these obsessions burning in my blood, in my strange and mutant blood. How dare they accuse me of being no troll? To say that because my blood is outside the hemospectrum, I cannot be a troll… it is insulting. No. It is because I must live with this rarest affliction that I am more troll than ANY of you will EVER be! I am the one troll who has no shame in his blood! I wear this outcast’s symbol, but I wear it proudly!

And I shall make it known throughout the whole of Alternia that the Mating Drones, the servants of the Mother Grub’s mating desire, are not immortal. I have killed several, and by the end of my life I shall kill hundreds more. You cannot stop me, you vomitous sea-dwelling hag, nor can your orders kill me, you most assuredly insane joke of a Subjugglator. Neither your forced mating orders nor your inane Clown Gods can keep me from writing and from sending forth these writings!

 _DATE UNKNOWN_

As I write this, I am about to stand before an Alternian courtblock in trial. I am twenty-four sweeps old, quite old for a Vigilanterrorist who yet survives. This is perhaps the final piece I shall write. I have been arrested under several charges, including the unsanctioned deaths of no fewer than four hundred trolls and the slaughter of no fewer than seventy Mating Drones. There are even some there that I did not kill — the “murder” of the wanted criminal Mindfang, when it is common knowledge that the inestimable Legislacerator Redglare saw her personally to the gallows — and some who have not died — the prime example being the Grand Highblood, whose Subjugglations continue unabated.

My one desire is that Redglare is the one who kills me, for if it is her, then at least I will have looked my matesprit in the eye one last time before I die. Unrequited though it may be, it is better than having some sweat-caked grubling preside over my trial under the contemptible blind eye of His Tyranny, which sees only another snack. Unsanctioned though these deaths admittedly were — even my superior’s, so long ago — they were necessary, and they were just.

Not that anyone would ever believe me. Not that she would ever believe me. I have let her down more than anyone, for I have given her ample reason to despise me. I led my band to ruin, and now all that remains is for me to face the punishment.

The door opens. It is time to face my fate.

 _THE SEVENTH BILUNAR PERIGEE OF THE FIRST DIM SEASON'S EQUINOX_

I was not supposed to survive. I tell myself this every day, even as Her Tyranny allows me to remove her robes. I should have been hanged. I remind myself of this as Her Tyranny unlaces my shirt.

I will be killed one day, perhaps by the lieutenant of my Flaysquad, for no reason apart from my mutant blood. I repeat this in my mind every waking moment of every waking day, until our red dalliances begin. The Legislacerator knows my ire at cheating death, knows that the black romance I have cultivated is nothing more than a stopgap measure for an unrequited dark desire to hold the bile duct of the Highblood in my fist, knows that she could just as easily have hung me.

I wonder, when the sensation of losing myself to her lust is over, why she spared me, why she mates with me when she knows what color my blood is, and what I have done.

But then… matespritship is an odd thing. Perhaps I should begin to research it. Such information, and similar research into kismesissitude, would be worth a fortune to the right persons.

Yes. I believe that shall become my hobby… apart from my black dalliances. And one day, Grand Highblood, your ass _will_ be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got ideas for other Ancestors. Not sure whether or not I should post stories about them, though.
> 
> Also, I am a firm believer that whether they are Ancestors or just themselves, Karkat and Terezi are destined for each other.


End file.
